Lo que queda al final
by Lyderning
Summary: Las ultimas palabras que Luna le dedica a su amado Noctis antes de morir en Altissia.


Lo que queda al final.

No sabía en qué momento se habían separado. Todo pasó tan rápido que Luna no pudo sentir cuando el cuerpo inconsciente de Noctis se escurría entre sus brazos y se alejaba, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Se arrastró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su demacrado cuerpo, sintiendo como su vida se convertía en finas cenizas que se escurrían libremente entre sus pálidos y ensangrentados dedos. Su cabeza se alzó al nublado cielo, sus ojos perdiendo brillo por cada respiro que sus cansados pulmones daban.

Podía sentir cómo su sangre se volvía contra ella llenando sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar y acabando lentamente con su vida que ella siempre sintió que fue demasiado larga. Apretó sin ímpetu su herida deseando al menos poder llegar a ver la última llovizna de su vida, aquella caricia del cielo a la tierra que había visto y ansiado desde que era pequeña. Aquel evento que la acompañaba en las noches de lloriqueos insomnes y lavaba el olor a muerte y putrefacción que emanaba un reino en decadencia arrodillado ante la matanza indiscriminada.

Luna se quedó allí, entre sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta del sonido constante de pisadas que se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Un borrón negro se presentó en su vista Noctis había llegado trotando arrodillándose murmurándose a sí mismo en negación.

—Luna…— susurró tocando su mejilla con su cálida palma.

Esto pareció traer a la moribunda princesa de vuelta por un rato. Luna alzó su débil mano hasta llegar a tocar el tembloroso brazo de su rey, aferrándose a él con sus últimas fuerzas.

—No…Noctis…—respondió susurrando, no por que quisiera, sino porque la voz no le daba para más. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas—Al final…

—¡No hables! —gritó, las lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos—Solo no…

Noctis parecía totalmente fuera de sí, ebrio de tristeza por sus propias lágrimas y algunas de las de ella. Miró su herida debajo de su seno derecho, su hermoso vestido reducido a parecer solo una vieja sabana cubriendo sus marcas femeninas, uno de sus tacones faltaba y el que quedaba pendía de un par de cintas alrededor de su pie. Tomó su cara entre sus manos acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

Se acercó más a ella, dándole una mejor mirada de las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro del rey para caer en su regazo y de allí a su pierna desnuda.

—Por favor… No… Tú no…— suplicó en un tonó que casi podía decirse que era vergonzoso.

—Desearía… que nuestro encuentro no haya sido de esta forma—respondió simplemente—pero este momento contigo, lo vale.

—Yo solo quería- solo quería estar contigo… no me hagas esto, te lo ruego—Noctis comenzó a llorar fuertemente—Después de todo… pensé qué… por favor ¡no me dejes!

Luna no contestó, el frío comenzaba a llenarla sentía que sus demás sentidos comenzarían a fallarle al poco tiempo. Por lo cual se armó de valor dispuesta a apostar a todo o nada antes de partir a su inminente destino, ya podía oír a lo lejos el chillido aullante de la punta de la guadaña de la parca arrastrándose por el suelo mortal para llevársela con todos los honores de un oráculo ya inservible.

—¿Me concedes un último deseo, mi amado Noctis?

Él asintió cediéndole el don de la palabra totalmente a ella porque sabía que dentro de poco ya no lo tendría. Luna apretó un poco más su agarre, respirando hondo atreviéndose a expresar sin ningún tipo de plan sus verdaderos sentimientos por aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Yo… —Luna se lamió los labios e intentó que su voz fuera lo suficientemente sincera para que llegase a su amado—Yo pensé que la distancia era un problema… que tenía que estar a tu lado para amarte, pero me equivoqué. La distancia no es problema. El problema somos los seres humanos, que no sabemos amar sin tocar, sin ver, o sin escuchar. Porqué el amor se siente con el corazón no con el cuerpo* y eso fue lo que me ayudó a darme cuenta que te amo. Por eso, ahora que todo está a punto de terminar, bésame, por favor.

El monarca asintió acercándose a ella. Luna cerró sus parpados, sentía como si estuviera cargando el peso del mundo en sus hombros, pensó que con aquel poder podría encontrar una forma de salvarlos a todos, pero al final solo era una chica. Una chica que nunca había tenido una vida propia que solamente se le conoció por el oráculo más joven de la historia, la primera de su clase; una chica que había abandonado muchos de sus sueños por el peso de su tarea. Pero si al menos uno de todos ellos era cumplido, todo valdría la pena.

El único contacto que tuvo fue la fría caricia de una solitaria corriente de aire sobre sus secos labios. Abrió los ojos ante la risa seca y sínica del chico, se había detenido un centímetro antes del encuentro de sus labios, una sonrisa de superioridad. Se alejó de un tirón y Luna sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón, rompiendo a presión vena por vena.

—¿Enserio te la creíste? — preguntó, luego comenzó a aplaudirse a sí mismo—Magnifico, que gran actor que soy.

Se levantó vagamente, mordiéndose los labios para aguantar la risa mientras giraba sobre sus talones inclinándose cómo si estuviera frente a una multitud estupefacta que poseía entre sus filas a un par de espectadores pioneros de una ola de aplausos que recibiría. A sus espaldas las lágrimas de Luna corrieron libremente.

Noctis volteó, agrandando la sonrisa ante la miseria de la mujer. Se acercó hacía ella, inclinándose con una mano en el corazón y una mueca burlona que intentaba emular una expresión de culpabilidad.

—¿Te lastimé? lo siento _**tanto.**_ — respondió sarcástico, luego se levantó volviendo a su pose de superioridad— Pero debes admitir que tú también tienes la culpa. Después de todo eres la que creía que yo realmente podría llegar a amarte.

—¿Terminaste, Ardyn?

El canciller la miró por unos segundos, borrando toda expresión de su rostro, hasta volver a poner una sonrisa que hizo que aquel disfraz del rey pareciera diez años más viejo.

—¿Cómo adivinaste? — preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, se puso una mano en la cabeza—¿Fue el peinado? Si, definitivamente fue el peinado. Pero dime que te pareció, ¿genial, ¿verdad? ¡La cereza del pastel! Una increíble forma de que tu muerte sea lo más miserable posible. Veras, Lady Lunafreya, he estado estudiando a tu **amado** príncipe por un rato solo para este momento cuando poco antes de morir le confieses tus sentimientos para que luego él te los niegue. Pero lo arruiné todo, ¡no pude evitarlo! Deberías haber visto tu cara " _el amor se siente con el corazón, no con el cuerpo_ " no pude evitarlo. La pobre princesita pensando que su amado príncipe va a venir a rescatarla. ¿Y ahora ?, me pregunto qué tan grande será tu odio por mi.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la del canciller esta era tan común como la de alguien que le tocó la carta ganadora en el póker. Luna negó lentamente.

—Yo no te odio, Ardyn. Y nunca lo hice.

Él solo alzó una ceja, ya se lo veía venir.

—Oh, vamos. — se quejó—Solo lo dices porque eres el oráculo.

—No.—respondió inmediatamente, pero con calma— Odio es algo que sientes por un superior o un igual* y puedo asegurarte que no puedo sentir aquel sentimiento por ti, Ardyn.

Esto pareció enfadarlo, se volteó y con pasos pesados mostrando su verdadera identidad la encaró tomando con sus gruesos dedos su delicada barbilla.

—¿Me comparas contigo?, ¿a mí un ser inmortal de infinitos poderes e inteligencia con un insecto como tú? — preguntó mostrándole el cuchillo con la que la apuñaló anteriormente, con el cual hizo un rápido corte en uno de los breteles de su vestido causándole una herida que por más que le doliera ella intentó no demostrarlo, pero el penoso quejido que salió de sus labios y su rápido movimiento para evitar que sus senos quedaran al descubierto le jugaron en su contra. — ¿Vez? Te duele, te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo mortal y te cubres por instinto solo eres una niñata lo suficientemente afortunada para tener la sangre de una linealita.

Soltó su barbilla con un movimiento brusco, provocándole dolor. Se alejó unos pasos, moviéndose un poco zigzagueando levemente para escapar de aquel ataque tan repentino de ira que le hizo salir de personaje. Se volteó hacia el tridente del oráculo que seguía tirado a unos pasos.

—Finalmente, con el oráculo muerto podré corromper este horrendo mundo. Sumirlo en aquella oscuridad que tanto han huido, ¡la plaga de la estrella reinará nuevamente sobre la tierra!

Ardyn tomó triunfante el arma real, apuntando desafiante al cielo saboreando entre sus fauces el sabor de la venganza contra el mundo, la sangre de la última oráculo, próximamente el último rey de Nifelheim, el ultimo Nox Fleuret y finalmente el anteúltimo Lucius Caelum. ¡El verdadero rey de la luz ha regresado!

Pero su gloria se desvaneció tan rápidamente como las fuerzas en el cuerpo de la aún moribunda novia. Se volteó lentamente hacia la mujer que solo lo miraba como una espectadora más, no parecía sorprendida ni lo más mínimo.

—Muy bien Lady Lunafreya, — se arrodilló frente a ella con una sonrisa socarrona, como si fuera a regañar a una niña—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que _nada_? — le demandó dándole un pique en el hombro—Eres el oráculo, gracias a ti que el mundo no se lo estaba tragando la oscuridad y ahora que te mueres y que tu alma se pierde para siempre jamás es la oscuridad y el tormento eterno, y que yo ayudé, el día no debería… ya sabes ¿acabar?

Luna sonrió abiertamente.

—No.

—¿No?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, solo soy una niñita afortunada en una linealita. —respondió—Una niñita que te bendijo, que morirá por el bien del rey y que ha de estar en todo momento junto a él.

Ardyn se quedó en silencio, obviamente no entendía un carajo.

—Con mi muerte marcaste a Noctis. Marcaste un punto y aparte en la historia de Eos, mi alma estará para siempre atada a la del anillo al igual que mis fuerzas, mi sangre regará las flores de este mundo.

Luna miró a su regazo, la sangre se esparcía a sus pies le daba la bienvenida a la vida a nuevas flores.

» Al final… tu nunca ganaras, Ardyn, mi alma bendice esta tierra, mi sangre que hoy derramaste acobija la esperanza, porque tenemos algo que tú nunca tendrás: amor, ya sea por un hermano, por un hijo, por un padre o una madre, por un amigo o por un amado. Nuestros corazones se unen por nuestras experiencias y eso nos hace más fuertes, no importa que débiles seamos si estamos junto a la gente que amamos nuestra fuerza se incrementará lo suficiente para pelear contra cualquier dios y mi corazón siempre-

" _estará con Noctis."_

Serían las últimas palabras que nunca saldrían de sus labios, que se quedarían en el vacío de su memoria al olvido a falta de testigos siguiéndola a la oscuridad que su cuerpo mortal se sometería al encontrarse con la parca.

Ardyn miró con un retorcido placer cómo la Engine Blade se abría paso por la carne del oráculo hasta la pared de concreto detrás de ella marcando un paso de sangre y acabando con la vida de Lunafreya Nox Fleuret en el acto. Su dicha incrementó al poder ver cómo aquellos ojos una vez hermosos se inundaban en sangre y sus parpados se quedaban abiertos dándole el estelar a sus pupilas perdidas en la infinidad de una tormenta comenzada por una gotita de lluvia que le dio a su nariz.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic. El cual hice exclusivamente para ampliar el personaje de Luna, sus creencias y objetivos. Me gustaría que hubiera más de ella en el juego :(**

 **Ahora el asterisco es una frase del ganador del premio nobel de la literatura latinoamericano Gabriel García Marques. Siempre quise usarla para describir el romance entre Luna y Noctis, seguramente la seguiré utilizando.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Dejen Reviews, no sean forros.**


End file.
